Talk:Graduating class
Starfleet Academy alumni Mitchell's class? Gary Mitchel in the class of 22'64'? He should only be, at most, a few years behind Kirk. --Emperorkalan 21:42, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :Mitchell was born in 2242 according to his bio-screen seen in which stated him as being 23 years old at the time (2265). However, his Academy years were never established so I think any info regarding the years he attended the Academy should be removed. --From Andoria with Love 22:05, 3 April 2006 (UTC) I'll check, but I'm pretty sure the ages on the screen for both Mitchel and Dehner were their ages at the time they (last) took the ESP test. Kirk specifically said he's known Mitchel for 15 years, and Mitchel had first heard of Kirk from an upperclassman about a course Kirk was teaching at the Academy. Kirk may not have been being precise, so it may not be exactly 15 years (in fact, it couldn't have been unless Kirk had been teaching while a plebe), but it's still in the ballpark of "more than 10 years". I don't think he should be removed, but he should be moved to Uncertain, with the limits of the "window" noted. --Emperorkalan 23:00, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... it would make a lot more sense if that was his age at the time that document was written up. I can't believe I never though of that before. Anyways, agreed with the "uncrertain" label. --From Andoria with Love 16:12, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Adding some I've moved Mitchell to uncertain, and added a few officers, either in "Uncertain", or if the birth year is known, birthyear plus 22 years (which seems to be the standard: see Checkov, Sulu, Uhura). --Emperorkalan 20:28, 4 April 2006 (UTC) : However, it's possible that some of these officers didn't go to the Academy and got a commission some other way (some sort of futuristic OCS or ROTC?). The main point was only to include officers who we know went to the/a Starfleet Academy.--Tim Thomason 00:14, 3 December 2006 (UTC) PNA I've PNA'd this article for citation. I'm very uncomfortable with just going by the conjectured graduation dates as Emperorkalan did above. Even if we know the birth year, we can't be certain that +22 will get us the graduation year (not least because that's a formula entirely unsupported by canon). For example, how many times did Wesley Crusher try to get into the Academy? (failed exam in "Coming of Age" and had to wait another year, missed his ride to the Academy in "Menage a Troi," etc.) Also, even if we have a graduation year listed in a resource like the Chronology or the Encyclopedia, if it too rests purely on conjecture, I wouldn't consider that a valid cite either. I'd rather have a long list of "graduation year unknown" than a bad list with bogus dates. Starfleetjedi 08:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Data's graduation year I've changed it to 2278, as that's the only reasonable alternative. The script and Chakoteya only have him referring to the year as "'78". -- LauraCC (talk) 16:19, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :What makes even less sense... According to the article about Data it was 2348 what makes sense. Tom (talk) 16:41, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Why does stminutiae's script say '78? One of those early in the series mistakes that everybody generally ignores? -- LauraCC (talk) 16:43, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know why a website full of mistakes says '78. If this is what was said in the episode then the article should be rewritten. But 2278 makes definitly no sense. Maybe you should start to watch the episodes and not consider a transcript site the perfect source? Tom (talk) 16:47, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I thought STM was a more reliable site - with actual scripts, not transcripts. --LauraCC (talk) 16:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) And I have watched it before, but it was on CW23 at midnight EST a while ago, not a DVD. Most of what I post on MA I glean from transcripts, and it's often accurate enough in terms of dialog. --LauraCC (talk) 16:50, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :: . '78 should be noted as a background note, but that was contridicted by more information latter. - 18:31, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Graduation class merge Both are one and the same, but "graduating class" is the proper term. --LauraCC (talk) 16:12, August 5, 2016 (UTC) And the term "graduation class" isn't used anywhere, AFAIK. --LauraCC (talk) 16:56, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Kennelly (talk) 13:43, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Starfleet Academy alumni, continued Overlap with Graduating class? Could this be merged there, even partially? --LauraCC (talk) 15:56, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Removed I've removed a listing of Saavik and as being "class of 2285." Yes, they're shown in that year, but, iirc, they're not definitely established as having graduated from the Academy at all. Also, for some reason, Tuvok was listed as being in the class of 2290. However, "Flashback" clearly establishes that he graduated in 2293. So, I've fixed that mistake on the page too. --Defiant (talk) 21:35, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Merge I removed all the incites, and realistically, most all officers are Starfleet Academy alumni (more than not, anyway), so this is a huge list of the obvious, with a lot of graduation dates that are unsupported and are covered in graduating class. For that matter, "alumni" isn't even in the Star Trek vernacular, though there are a few references to being a "Starfleet Academy graduate" /"Starfleet graduate"/"Academy graduate". This might be better off being slipped into the aforementioned article, with any other relevant information (which there is none) written into the graduate article. Also, there are only two articles legitimately linked to this article, if that gives you any idea of its importance. --Alan (talk) 15:31, January 27, 2020 (UTC)